


First and Last

by woodsong_1978 (Vae)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/woodsong_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He make you feel like this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

Sweat-slick skin slips under fingers curled to claws, and Simon's eyes fall closed, weight of sensation pressing down, weight of Mal's body driving into him, driving out thought, sense, everything except the feel of Mal's cock pushing into him, over and over, ruthless, unrelenting, leaving him gasping and clinging, hair stuck to his forehead, legs pushed back, knees bent over Mal's shoulders, helpless to do anything but surrender to the force of Mal's intensity, lust corkscrewing tight down his spine to pull his cock hard enough to ache, trapped between them, denied any friction except the sporadic slide of Mal's stomach as he moves, relentlessly taking Simon deeper into a reality where nothing exists except for Mal and himself, just the two of them, bodies locked together. A reality where the air is thick with the smell of sweat and sex, the heavy, bitterdarkmusk scent that's uniquely Mal, air too thick to draw a full breath, air filled with the harsh, rough-edged mutter of Mal's words.

A sharp pinch of strong fingers to his hip brings Simon's eyes flying open, fixed on the fierce flame burning in Mal's blue-gray gaze, stealing what little breath he has in a gasp, lips shaping soundless around Mal's name.

"You look at me when I'm in you, Simon. Not gonna be thinking of no one else. You're gonna know it's _me_."

Simon knows. Not that he'd even want to be thinking of anyone or anything else, even if that was possible, with his entire world filled with Mal, Mal's hands, Mal's body, Mal's cock, Mal's voice, Mal's eyes, Mal's determination to wipe out any memory of any of Simon's previous lovers. He never pretended to be a virgin for Mal – he'd gone to MedAcad, tian xiao de, he wasn't physically repellent and he definitely had a healthy interest in sex before all his attention focused on rescuing River – but apparently the academic knowledge was different to Mal coming face to face with Simon's first lover. The chance encounter at the Eavesdown Docks had resulted in Mal taking Simon's arm and hurrying him back to Serenity, and within heartbeats of the hatch slamming behind them, Simon had found himself stripped naked and being voraciously kissed.

"He make it all sweet for you? Draw it out 'til you're begging for it?"

There's no answer he can make to that. He can barely make sense of the words, blurred vision fixed on Mal's face, nails digging into Mal's shoulders, lips dry, and if he had voice enough, control enough, he'd beg, frantic for more, more Mal, more contact, to be able to even gather enough control of his own muscles to free a hand to stroke his own cock, mindless with want, writhing, back muscles stretching in an impossible curve as he rocks up, high-pitched keen escaping his throat in desperation, because Mal's stopped. Inhuman control, statue-still, body trembling with effort, muscle hard under Simon's fingers as they flex, stiff, ridge of a scar resting against one fingertip.

"Say it, Simon. Tell me."

The words lie between them, in the breath hot against Simon's face, in the harsh, ragged edge of balance, in the connection flaring bright and open between them. Words giving shape to concepts that language can't describe, and Mal's not asking about the man who was first. Whoever he was, he doesn't matter. What matters is that Mal is now, and whoever was first, Mal will be last.

"I..." is all he can manage, mouth too dry for speech, the single syllable scarcely more than a whisper before Mal's kissing him again, slow and sweet and sensual and he doesn't need to breathe, not while Mal's lips are on his, as long as he can draw breath from Mal's kiss, a kiss that never lasts long enough.

"Simon," Mal murmurs, thumb stroking small circles on his hip.

"Mal," he returns, voice strengthened by the kiss, lips curving in a half-smile, freeing a trembling hand to cup his lover's face. "I love you."

It's worth the effort for the sudden blaze of joy in Mal's eyes and the sudden tumble of movement, Mal's hand guiding his own down, fingers curling, holding, rubbing, moving in unison, building, increasing rhythm and intensity, eyes locked as they fall together, rolling into a tangle of limbs.

"Mal?" Simon whispers, at last.

"Simon," comes the reply. "Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the fourth [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html). So pretty much PWP. Prompt "virginity".


End file.
